Hora de estudio
by Domina Mortem
Summary: Escoger una materia de literatura no era leer novelas inglesas para luego comentarlas en grupo comiendo galletitas como acompañamiento. Por fortuna, Bubbles ya lo tenía muy en claro a pesar de que nadie pudo advertirle sobre eso desde un principio, pues ahora tenía que soportar a su no tan querido tutor para aprobar la clase de teoría. [Mayo: Año de la abundancia]


_**DISCLAIMER**_: Los personajes de la caricatura no me pertenecen, sólo los uso para entretenimiento gratuito tan mío como el de ustedes.

_**ADVERTENCIA**_: One-shot. Leve lenguaje soez. Críticas a Jane Austen, lol. Disculpen si encuentran errores.

Escrito para "El año de la abundancia", actividad promovida por mí y el resto de las brujas del Aquelarre.

Tema: Literatura.

* * *

**.**

**Hora de estudio**

**.**

* * *

Para Bubbles el tiempo era engañoso. Una hora había transcurrido desde que comenzaron con la tutoría, pero parecía que llevaban toda la tarde en el mismo tema sin avanzar siquiera un poco. En el reloj de su móvil los segundos pasaban con parsimonia y faltaba por lo menos otro rato para que terminara la sesión de ese día. Ante todo, empezaba a dolerle la cabeza. Le costaba bastante seguir el ritmo y se frustraba cada vez que regresaba a mirar el libro que tenía en frente, pues corroborar que no estaba entendiendo nada no era una buena señal para ella ni para su semestre.

No pudo reprimir un soplido de desesperación y el chico que se encontraba en seguida bajó el cómic que tenía en sus manos al notarlo.

—Me rindo—expresó derrotada alejando su cuaderno y lapicera a unos cuantos centímetros lejos—. Es imposible, voy a reprobar esa estúpida materia.

—La verdad sí—contestó él sin afectarle el destino de la rubia lo que hizo que ella frunciera el entrecejo y lo observara con reproche.

—¿No se supone que tu trabajo aquí sea evitarlo?—Cuestionó recelosa.

—Te dije que no hacía milagros—luego se encogió de hombros y prosiguió con su lectura que, claramente, le interesaba más que ser un buen tutor para la Superpoderosa azul.

—¡Oh, pues muchas gracias, eres de gran ayuda!—Soltó Bubbles con sarcasmo para regresar al cuaderno que había rechazado.

¿Cómo es que podía ser esta una tutoría? No parecía nada de eso. En su mente la imagen había resultado distinta, aunque bien la culpa la tenía ella por ser demasiado ilusa ya que eso era lo que la había conducido hasta ahí en primer lugar. De no haber tenido expectativas de la materia, quizás ahora estaría disfrutando de su viernes por la tarde en compañía de sus amigas en algún café. También habría acabado con sus pendientes y lo que es mejor, seguiría enamorada de su idealización sobre la literatura. ¿Cómo es que no escogió otra clase más sencilla para juntar los créditos de manera más rápida?, ¿por qué tenía que haber elegido "Teoría literaria" creyendo que iba a leer a las _hermanas__ Brontë_ y discutir los libros como una mesa de lectura cualquiera? ¡Qué ingenua había sido al creer que leer no le iba a costar nada!

La primera clase debió advertirle algo cuando el profesor comenzó a hablar sobre algunos teóricos… "formalistas rusos" había escuchado a lo lejos pero no le prestó atención cuando lo único que esperaba era el temario para ver las jugosas lecturas que estaba por hacer. Debió huir mientras podía pero la esperanza de leer a Jane Austen en clase la motivaba. Por supuesto, ese momento jamás llegó.

Su talón de Aquiles fueron las figuras retóricas, mismas que en estos momentos se suponía debía estar estudiando y aprendiendo para su examen, pero la hoja de ejercicios que su despiadado tutor le había dado para resolver eran más o el doble de difíciles de las que recordaba en clase.

—¿Vas a ser un tutor responsable o no?—Preguntó finalmente luego de que se atreviera a encarar al sujeto que a ignoraba con profesionalidad—, no vine hasta tu casa para que me dejaras más tarea y te pusieras a leer cosas más sencillas de las que yo tengo ahora. En ausencia de Blossom extrañamente eres mi mejor opción.

Brick la miró con desdén y Bubbles ocultó muy bien su temor por unos segundos. No iba a flaquear con él, peores situaciones habían enfrentado antes y aquel chico solo era muy grosero para su gusto, le intimidaba un poco, es verdad, pero nada que no resolviera espabilándose para imponer carácter. Ahora más que nunca lo necesitaba para pasar la prueba final, la inhibición podía darse después.

El pelirrojo dejó con calma su tomo favorito de Art Spiegelman, _Maus_, y observó la hoja de ejercicios en blanco para luego arquear una ceja, aunque no se mostró sorprendido. En realidad, ya esperaba la poca cooperativa de la chica.

—¿De verdad eres tan estúpida como para no responder ni el primer ejercicio? ¿Dónde quedó tu amor por la literatura, rubia tarada?

—¡Cállate! Para empezar, ¿¡de dónde quieres que saque un ejemplo de la hipérbole?! ¡Me costará siglos! ¡Más de lo que le costó a Buttercup aprender a cocinar algo que no fuera una sopa instantánea!, ¡o lo que Mojo Jojo duró para jubilarse! ¡Así de tardado!

—Acabas de utilizar la hipérbole en tu queja, inepta—Bubbles quedó en silencio, no había razonado nada hasta que el muchacho le dio la respuesta. De repente, se sintió una boba total—. Muchas de las figuras retóricas las encuentras en tu habla cotidiana, imbécil. Vuelvo a preguntarte, ¿en qué mierdas estabas pensando al inscribirte en esa clase? ¿Sabes lo peor? Es nivel principiante, pero tú ya batallas con ella como si fuera una materia para los que están próximos a egresar.

—¡No te burles! Todo esto es muy nuevo para mí—intentó defenderse, pero Brick tenía razón, se supone eran temas que un alumno de primeros semestres en la universidad podía aprender sin problema, o eso se suponía—. Son demasiadas y no creo aprender ni la mitad. ¿Sinécdoque, asíndeton, metonimia, calambur? Yo solo quería leer mis novelas de la literatura inglesa favoritas…

—¿Tus novelas rosas?—Inquirió con mofa—, agradece que estás aprendiendo algo más interesante.

—Nada es más interesante que _Orgullo y prejuicio_, ¿okey?

—Mojarte las bragas por "el perfecto y encantador Mr. Darcy" —imitó Brick lo último con una voz aguda al tiempo que juntaba sus manos en una postura de falsa ensoñación, y todo para aludir a la imagen que percibía de la rubia—, solo te hace ver como cualquiera de las chicas amantes de los libros que gastan sus tardes en un café y diciendo lo mucho que aman las charlas intelectuales con música _indie_ de fondo.

Bubbles no pudo evitar sentirse ofendida por la comparación. Indirectamente le acababa de llamar lo que se conoce ahora como una única y diferente. ¡Única y diferente!

—¿Vas a pasarte el resto de la hora juzgando mis gustos o vas a ayudarme a entender uno de los temas que estoy viendo con ese profesor?

—Eso es una pregunta trampa, la dices como si en realidad tuviera opción porque si por mí fuera, sería lo primero. Sin embargo, tu frígida hermana ya me ha prometido mi paga por soportarte dos horas diarias en mi casa, así que no puedo dejar que repruebes ese examen.

Bubbles tenía entendido que Brick era alguien de difícil trato y vaya que ahora lo comprobaba. No sabía lo que había hecho su hermana mayor para convencerlo de ayudarla en su clase. ¿Qué acordaron? Solo ellos dos lo sabían. Por lo menos Blossom estaba de intercambio en otro país como para correr peligro. La alegre heroína no se sentiría tranquila si el Rowdy que tenía a su lado tuviera a su líder cerca como para amenazarla con algo. De cualquier forma, por lo que había escuchado de Butch antes de ponerse a jugar con él absurdas apuestas, Brick solo hacía las cosas a cambio de bienes materiales o cosas con las que estaba encaprichado.

Con lo poco que veía en su habitación, Brick era un chico con gustos por bandas de metal pesado, coleccionaba películas clásicas de terror en su estante mientras que, en su librero, podía apreciar una colección de los volúmenes que recopilaban la obra completa de Dostoyevski, la misma que tenía comentarios críticos con notas al pie de las páginas. Por otra parte, podía intuir que el Ruff era cuidadoso con sus cosas, pues a diferencia de lo que esperaría en la alcoba de un chico, cada objeto estaba en su lugar sin un deje de polvo. Todo se mantenía ordenado, o al menos, lo que eran los libros, las películas y sus discos de vinil. Lo otro era común, ropa sucia tirada en la silla y la cama ligeramente desarreglada por haber estado recostado y leyendo hasta hacía unos minutos.

Entonces, si lo que Butch decía era verdad, Brick no había pedido nada en especial. Quizás otra colección de libros, porque a pesar de todo, el chico sí tenía características de literato.

—Bien—dijo tratando de recuperar su semblante firme, pues por más lector que sea, seguía lidiando con un criminal—, te estás tardando, no veo mejorías.

—No es mi culpa que seas tan estúpida.

—Me insultas ahora, mas sin embargo…

—Pleonasmo—interrumpió él de repente.

—¿Qué?

—Si quisieras aprender, sabrías que acabas de usar un pleonasmo, idiota. Uno usual y burdo. ¿Ves? Te estoy ayudando, anota el "mas sin embargo" en la lista de los ejemplos y ya habrás avanzado algo.

—No cuenta si me llamas idiota en el proceso.

—Descuida, tengo un largo repertorio de insultos, no nos aburriremos con un simple adjetivo.

Quería golpearlo. La paciencia de Bubbles comenzaba a agotarse sin saber que Brick estaba en las mismas, solo que al contrario de ella, burlarse era una manera de lidiar con la situación sin correrla de su cuarto y ponerse a dormir. Porque mil veces prefería hacer nada productivo a enseñarle algo hermana de su contraparte. En estos momentos, empezaba a reconsiderar el trato con Blossom, pero aquella edición de pasta dura de _El Conde de Montecristo_ por Alejandro Dumas, en su idioma original (porque la maldita bruja se encontraba de intercambio en Francia), y con un análisis textual en las primeras páginas de su prólogo, pudo haberlo convencido de jugar a ser el tutor de la rubia.

—¡Suficiente!—Soltó cansada—, ¡no voy a soportar que me ofendas!, solo estoy perdiendo el tiempo y la prueba ya es el próximo martes.

Brick rodó los ojos, poco le importaba el futuro de Bubbles en esa clase, pero ver la foto de aquella valiosa edición comenzaba a tentarlo. "Maldita bruja" pensó al recordar a Blossom posando con el tomo en sus manos como un adelanto a lo que podía darle. "Tú decides si quieres esto" fue lo que le había dicho por mensaje junto con la imagen.

—Bueno, eres un asco en la retórica, pero al menos quiero ver cómo estás en el análisis textual—Bubbles sonrió, al fin iba a enseñarle algo.

—En eso no tengo tantos problemas—presumió la rubia.

—Decir lo mucho que te gustó una frase en un capítulo y después publicarlo en tu estado de _Twitter_ no cuenta—ella lo ignoró, estaba más concentrada en guardar el tedioso libro de figuras retóricas para sacar la novela que estuvieron leyendo en la última parte del curso. Con gusto se lo tendió al chico esperando su aprobación. En sí, Bubbles no tenía idea porqué quería que a Brick le gustara el autor que estaban estudiando, no era como si le quitara el sueño que él desaprobara muchas cosas, pero algo le decía que la obra tenía que interesarle para que pudiera darle una mejor tutoría—. Mark Twain…

—¡Sí!, ¿lo conoces?

—_Las aventuras de Tom Sawyer_—repasó el título—, por supuesto que lo conozco. El autor es de los mejores.

—No tanto como Jane Austen—comentó la rubia a lo que él no reprimió una carcajada—. ¿¡De qué te ríes?!

—Ah, si hay algo en lo que concuerdo con Twain sobre Austen, es que quedan ganas de desenterrar a esa mujer y golpear su cráneo con el hueso de su espinilla.*

—Voy a ignorar lo que me acabas de decir—contestó con una fingida sonrisa—. Me interesa más que me expliques cómo hacer un análisis narratológico.

—¿Genette?

—Parece que sabes mucho, increíble para un villano que gusta de prenderle fuego al muelle—Brick se encogió de hombros.

—Tengo muchos hobbies. Leer es el más sencillo, pero mi favorito es arruinarles el día a ti y a tus hermanas.

—Y si sigues así acabarás de arruinarme el de hoy—replicó molesta—. Bueno, ¿qué con Genette?

—¿Qué no entiendes?

—Todo.

—No me sorprende. Estás jodida y estúpida.

—¡Brick!

—Descuida, mi tarea es evitar que se note… tanto.

—¿¡Es que no puedes tomarme en serio?!

—No. Es más divertido fastidiarte a ti que a Boomer. Mejor ríndete y ve a leerte _Harry Potter._

—¡Ya!, ¡eres un patán!—Gritó después de lanzarle el libro en la cara, por supuesto, aquello no fue algo que le agradara al criminal y su rojiza mirada se encargó de hacérselo saber. Bubbles recordó que estaba en territorios enemigos y no era bueno hacer enfadar al líder del trío más peligroso de villanos—, oh-oh…

Huir. Tenía que huir antes de que Brick la golpeara de vuelta. Todavía no se había recuperado de la anterior pelea que había tenido con aquel monstruo gigante y someterse a una cruda enfrenta con el pelirrojo sería imprudente e innecesario.

Brick tomó su reacción como una invitación a devolverle el ataque. A la mierda Blossom y sus intentos de chantajearlo, quería deshacerse de esa ruidosa mujer cuanto antes. Porque Bubbles estaba siendo demasiado escandalosa… o expresiva, como su hermana mayor decía.

De repente todo lo que estaba en orden en aquella habitación se vino abajo cuando a ambos les dio por comenzar una breve persecución.

—¡¿Me lanzas un puto libro y te atreves a correr, eh, zorra!?

—¡Porque eres pedante, estás loco y te lo merecías!—Confesó sin medir las consecuencias.

De repente, todo parecía un caos en cuestión de segundos. Butch, por otro lado, subía al cuarto de su hermano mayor sin saber lo que ocurría dentro.

—Oye, volví a joder el televisor, ¿podemos robar el que vimos en la tienda del centro?—Apenas había preguntado aquello irrumpiendo en la alcoba, cuando un libro salió volando directo a su cara.

—¡Mierda!—Se le había escapado un insulto a Bubbles al enterarse que ahora había golpeado al otro Rowdyruff boy.

Brick tenía razón en algo, igual ya estaba jodida. En su examen, en su suerte y en la vida.

—¡¿Y ahora qué coño te hice, Comecucarachas?!

Ella de verdad debía reconsiderar el hecho de juntarse con villanos. Aquellos dos no le darían descanso jamás.

.

.

.

* * *

_*****__Mark Twain de verdad odiaba las obras de Jane Austen, jajajaja. Y pues, Brick y yo lo apoyamos… Fuertes declaraciones (?)._

_**He aquí lo que en marzo les había comentado en el anterior one-shot. Me divertí haciendo a un Brick así y esta vez sí que me he proyectado un poco en él, je je je. No me juzguen como yo juzgo a Austen o J.K. Rowling (?), no puedo evitarlo, soy muy intensa cuando se trata de hablar sobre cosas así, xD. Je. No me odien, pls.**_

_**Ahora, estoy muy emocionada porque junio, julio y agosto serán meses en los que trabajaré temas a los que les traigo muchas ganas desde hace rato. Espero pueda hacer algo entretenido para ustedes y les guste.**_

_**Yo por lo pronto me retiro para que sigan leyendo a los demás autores que participan en "El año de la abundancia". Los invito además a apoyarlos con reviews para que sigamos haciendo este tipo de actividades, pues un fandom activo lo hacemos entre todos.**_

_**Mortem**_


End file.
